


Kudos

by Golden_H



Category: Sherlock Holmes - fandom, Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_H/pseuds/Golden_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filantropo, dal greco antico ϕιλάνϑρωπος, composto di ϕιλο-, amico, e ἄνϑρωπος, uomo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kudos

Filantropo, dal greco antico ϕιλάνϑρωπος, composto di ϕιλο-, amico, e ἄνϑρωπος, uomo.

Sì, decisamente questa definizione gli calzava a pennello.  
In fondo lui stava dando un contributo non poco consistente all'umanità vogliosa di conflitto. Si era preso sulle spalle il gravoso compito di far scatenare una guerra di proporzioni mondiali, dovendo, per raggiungere questo arduo obbiettivo, manipolare e ingannare niente meno che intere nazioni. Tutto questa ragnatela di precisione, di menzogne e sotterfugi senza poi nemmeno pretendere che un qualche pomposo diplomatico gli consegnasse una ricompensa per i suoi inestimabili servigi. In fondo, a ben pensarci, lui il suo tornaconto se l'era già assicurato, molto più grande e ricco di quanto le nazioni europee avrebbero guadagnato dal bagno di sangue cui tanto anelavano e dal quale lui, padrone delle maggiori industrie interessate, avrebbe ricavato infinite ricchezze, tutte al solo costo di semplici vite umane. Oh, ma in fondo ci sono così tante persone che camminano su questa terra, qualche migliaio in più o in meno non fa alcuna differenza. Aveva svolto un lavoro pulito e meticoloso, premurandosi di non lasciare alcuna traccia del suo passaggio. Nessuno poteva risalire a lui; peccato, così era impossibile che lo venissero almeno a ringraziare.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la quarta sfida della Staffetta in Piscina @piscinadiprompt, Team Calzelunghe! ♥  
> Con il promt:  
> Sherlock Holmes, Moriarty: Filantropo criminale


End file.
